


Cinnamon Tea

by caplanbuckybarnes



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gangsters, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-31
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2019-05-16 08:54:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14808209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caplanbuckybarnes/pseuds/caplanbuckybarnes
Summary: Jefferson kills his most trusted, before warnings you of your final days by his side.





	Cinnamon Tea

Jefferson gleamed as the body fell limp the chair in front of him, the cup of tea they’d been drinking from falling from their limp fingers and crashing onto the floor, slipping its’ contents all over the marble flooring.

“You little peasant.” he scolded, bending over to pick up the cup and placed it on the table beside the chair. “Thought you were intelligent and sneaky, huh?” He walked around the chair, studying the body of Graham, one of his most trusted henchmen. Though, it turned out, Graham had been working with his ex-wife and selling his secrets out to her, much to Jefferson’s demise.

“Y/N!” Jefferson called out, grimacing as his finger had caught in a crevice of the poreclain tea cup. “Rid this fool out of my presence, will you?” He ordered as he grabbed a handkerchief from his desk and wiped the blood from his finger.

“Graham?” you blinked at the lifeless body. ‘He wouldn’t!” You turned to your boss, blinking wildly in surprise. 

“He admitted to his wrongdoings just before the poison set in his bloodstream.” Jefferson scowled, kicking Graham’s foot with his boot. “It’s a shame, though, these days it’s hard to come by a loyal friend, right, Y/N?”

You blinked as you hoisted Graham onto his feet before looking at him. The glint in his eye made your spine tingle in fear. “Yes, sir.”

“This serves as a warning, Y/N.” He called out to you as you dragged the dead body out of the room. “Your last.”

you blinked before nodding and disappearing down the hallway.


End file.
